


The X-Acto Knife

by crazykitty120



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykitty120/pseuds/crazykitty120
Summary: Jason finds you cutting in the bathroom.





	The X-Acto Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Minor swearing throughout.
> 
> There are discriptions of self-harm in this story, if this would bother you, I highly recommend not reading this.

Work had sucked.

HARD.

All you wanted to do was go home and see Jason. He was your boyfriend of 2 months (and counting). It always kind of scared you how much he cared for you, but then again, it went both ways. You didn’t know you’d survive without him being there for you.  
You walking back to your apartment (which you shared with Jason), when you saw them. THEM.

“Hey bitchface, where’s your ugly-ass boyfriend!!”

They were the people that had been driving you to the brink of insanity, and trust me, you’d seen insanity, Gotham was full of it. They were the reason that whenever Jason wasn’t home because he was out on some late-night hunt, you found yourself driving a knife into your calf. On some days it was so bad you had a limp. Jason had never found out. He was almost never home after dusk.

“What’s with the hair? Did your boyfriend do it? I wouldn’t be surprised…”

They laughed some more. You felt the anger surge in your heart. It hurt worse when they made fun of Jason, more than it did when they taunted you. Jason was your safe zone, your home. It hurt.

They kept laughing as you kept walking, with tears in your eyes and a heavy heart.

\----------

You trudged home and finally arrived at the apartment that you and Jason shared. He had insisted it was rented under your name, for reasons he never had shared with you. Right now, you didn’t care. You dropped your purse and walked to the bathroom, dug your X-Acto knife out from its hiding spot (in an empty tampon box, aka the last place Jason would look). It still had traces of blood from previous, um…. Incidents. You pulled off the cap, pulled up the left pant leg on your jeans, and sunk it into your skin. 

After this many times, you no longer felt pain. Only relief, and a deep emotional longing for a better life. You looked down at your leg, and felt the blood between your fingers. You sighed. Jason could never know.

You decided the cut had satisfied you (for now), and you would make some dinner for Jason. Since he worked day and night, he was never here for long, but he always made it back in time for dinner, no matter how badly he was hurt. Being a cop had its downsides, or at least that’s what he always told you. It hurt you to see him like that, but you had a rent to pay. 

You put the X-Acto knife back, and limped into the kitchen, and proceeded to shove some mac and cheese into the microwave.

“Y/N! I’m home!” Jason busted through the door with a bunch of grocery bags and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks jaybird. Do me a favor and put those away, ok?”

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. You rolled your eyes and smiled. He was a huge helpless romantic sometimes. You went back to the kitchen to finish prepping dinner. 

\----------

“Y/N? Can you come here for a second?” His voice came from the bathroom. You walked over to see what he needed. He was leaning against the sink with the X-Acto knife in his hand, with traces of fresh blood on it. “Where did this come from?” 

SHIT.

“Y/N, I asked where this came from.”

You paused before responding. “I don’t know.”

“Y/N we both know you’re a terrible liar.”

It was true. That’s how he had managed to pull you out of an abusive relationship with your EX-boyfriend. He saw right through you.

“It doesn’t matter, now please give it back.”

“Not until you tell me where this blood came from.”

“I was… um… cutting some meat for dinner.”

‘’Y/N, we both know that you have never prepared any meat for dinner before, not that I’m complaining about leftover mac and cheese. And, let’s suppose that you did make meat for dinner. You would have used a kitchen knife, not an X-Acto knife.”

“Well what were you doing in the bathroom?”

“I bought some pads and stuff for you, I was trying to be a nice boyfriend.”

Good God, you could never stay mad at him for long. You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He smiled back. “You’re welcome. Now please tell me where the hell this knife came from.”

He never raised his voice. He knew it hurt you too much. You stared at your shoes. Wait, SHIT! There was blood seeping through your jeans!

Jason noticed your leg immediately after you looked at it. He scooped you up bridal style, walked into the living room, and laid you down on the couch. He rolled back your left pant leg and looked at the huge cut, along with all the scars near it. His eyes widened, he almost looked like he was going to cry. You stared at the floor next to you.

Jason gently grabbed your chin and kissed you. 

“Y/N, what happened?” He looked more worried than you had ever seen him. You started to sob. You told him about those girls who made your life a living hell. How they had taunted you mercilessly about your hair, weight, clothes, and even Jason. Jason listened to it all, and hugged you when you were done. He told you how beautiful you were, and how much he loved you. He told you that it hurt him too much to see you do this to yourself. You rubbed the J-shaped scar on his cheek. “I promise, I won’t keep any more secrets from you.” He had no idea how much it hurt you too.

\----------

6 MONTHS LATER

You and Jason ended up paying the lead bitch a visit. She not only now has a deadly fear of the Red Hood and his new partner Dreamer, she and all her friend have never bothered you again. You and Jason were happier than you had ever been, especially since you had found you were pregnant. Life was looking good, and you never touched the X-Acto


End file.
